


Sauf Les Amours Indélébiles

by hipster-yams (madamedicelia)



Series: Blooming Ink [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;)))))))), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Piercings, Sexual Tension, bad dancing, but also good dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/hipster-yams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku, Nekoma Tattoo Parlor's resident piercer, has indirectly challenged the gangly Lev to a dance-off but this goes a way he had been hoping for but never expected and he's unsure of how to process this new development. Along with unsure of how embarrassed he should be for Lev's paltry dancing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauf Les Amours Indélébiles

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked me on tumblr if i was gonna write a sequel to my kenhina blooming inks and sure it will come, it is in the works bUT FIRST LOOK AT THESE NERDS, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH
> 
> this one is all about that sexual tension ;)))))))))))
> 
> can we also talk about how hot alisa is holy fuck
> 
> also, title translation "Except indelible loves" from "Maman" by Louane

"Quick, catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”

Lev darted past, chasing after the neighborhood cat. Morisuke rolled his eyes. Leave it to Lev to get into this kind of situation. Morisuke walked into Nekoma, passing the glass cabinets of jewelry to drop his belonging in his office. A few minutes later, Lev dragged himself through the shop door and leaned over the counter, panting.

“Got it,” he announced weakly, displaying his wallet. His hand had a few irritated scratches and his black pants were covered in fur.

“Please don’t tell me you had to fight that cat.” Morisuke strolled over and inspected Lev’s injuries. 

Lev looked absolutely scandalized. “I’d never, Yaku-san! It stopped after I caught up with it and let me pet it. It scratched me when it had enough.”

Morisuke clicked his tongue and let go of Lev’s hand. “You should be more careful.”

Lev had the decency to look abashed but his pleased smiled refused to disappear. 

The shop bell rang before Morisuke could get another word in. 

“Welcome to Nekoma Tattoos!” Lev announced, mood restored.

A slim and wary-looking young man stepped inside. His grey hair curled softly around his face but kept his worried brown eyes visible. 

“Ah, I have an appointment?” he asked more than stated. 

“You must be my first,” Morisuke said. He hip-checked Lev (who gave an embarrassing yelp of indignation) to gain access to the large planner on the desk. “Sugawara Koushi?”

Sugawara straightened up. “Yep, that’s me.”

“I’m Yaku Morisuke. You can hang your coat in the back and I’ll be there in a sec,” Morisuke said. He shuffled some papers around in search of the confirmation papers and a handout of how to take care of one’s piercing. 

Sugawara took a few steps towards the back, and then paused. “Which one is…?”

“The gay ear?” Lev supplied. 

Morisuke smacked his side, too short (and honestly too lazy) to reach his shoulder. “He’s getting both ears pierced, shut up.”

“I was going to say room,” Sugawara finished, hiding a small giggle in his scarf.

“This one,” Morisuke said, walking away. He threw a glare over his shoulder when Sugawara wasn’t looking. Lev smiled in return. 

A few minutes later, a pained looking Sugawara and mildly proud Morisuke returned to the front of the shop. 

“So here are some instructions of how to take care of your ears,” Morisuke explained. He ran through the entire handout and Sugawara nodded accordingly. After Morisuke finished his spiel, Sugawara was smiling, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“Is this what it feels like to get mom-ed?” he laughed. “I guess this is how my friend feel when I mom them.”

Morisuke rubbed the back of his flushed neck, gently passing over the piecing just over his C4 vertebra. “Well, I mean-“

“Yaku-san is the mom of the shop,” Lev butted in. “He does this to everyone.”

“It’s part of my job,” Morisuke countered.

“But that tone of voice is very motherly.”

“Lev, you’re grounded for talking back.”

Lev’s almost invisible eyebrows shot up. “Why?” 

Morisuke fought a smirk. “Because I said so.”

Sugawara was silently giggling at the exchange, glad to be distracted from the pain of having metal in his ears. “From one mom friend to another, I think you do good work, Yaku-san,” he said. 

Morisuke smiled proudly and thanked him. “Now, maybe we have some sea salt for you,” he said, side-eyeing Lev.

Lev took the hint and started rummaging around the desk drawer. He successfully pulled out a small baggie, plump with salt. 

“Lyovochka!”

The sudden singsong voice startled Lev so much he threw the salt packet into the air. Morisuke just managed to catch it before it could zip open and salt the entire shop. 

“Hello, Alisa,” Lev greeted, still frazzled by the sudden entry and embarrassing nickname.

The tall woman practically danced over to her brother, her movements fluid and graceful as the dancer she was. 

Morisuke held in his laughter as he handed Sugawara the salt and wished him good luck and goodbye. Sugawara waved and smiled a smile so warm and maternal, Yaku felt his insides cheer up and his suppressed homesickness fade away. Now _that’s_ a true mom friend. 

“The rehearsals are going amazing!” Alisa was saying to Lev. She gestured as she talked but tried to rein in the grandiosity. “It’s going to be a wonderful show.”

Lev rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “I’ll come watch it then.”

Alisa smiled. Tucking her long hair behind her ear, she said, “You know, you could be on stage, too, if you hadn’t given up dance when we were little.”

“Alisa!” Red crept into Lev’s cheeks. Morisuke laughed as Lev urged his sister to be quiet. 

“Lev used to dance?” Morisuke asked. “Was he any good?”

Lev shook his head vehemently but Alisa wasn’t deterred. “He had the enthusiasm and memory but he looked like a rock. Stiff as a stick,” she answered breezily. 

Morisuke covered his mouth but his shoulder shook with laughter. “That’s adorable,” he said under his breath. 

“He is, isn’t he?” Alisa patted her brother on the cheek. Lev looked mortified. “My lunch break is almost over so I have to head back. Have fun, you two!” She waved as she glided out the door, her long skirt and sleeves flowing in the gush of wind. 

Lev groaned and dropped his head on the desk. Morisuke patted his hair. “It’s alright Lev; we can’t all be amazing dancers.”

Lev popped up. “I’m not a bad dancer!” he insisted.

Morisuke smirked and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t remember your sister ever saying something wrong.”

Lev spluttered and tried to deny it. “I have prove it,” he decided. “We can go out to a club and I’ll show you.”

Morisuke gave him a suspicious look. “Are you just trying to get a date with me?”

Lev’s face tinged pink. “No! Why would you think that?” 

Morisuke snickered as Lev tried to explain otherwise. _What a dork,_ Morisuke thought warmly. 

The say passed as many others with customers varying from nervous first-timers like Sugawara to hardy usuals coming in for a touch-up or new addition. Kenma eventually came in for his night shift and a new orange-haired boy joined him. Lev looked at them with a mischievous glint in his eye. Morisuke didn’t know the details but kicked Lev in the shin before he could or say something embarrassing to the couple. Hinata (as Morisuke found out his name was) left after a few hours, parting with a quick and tame kiss on Kenma’s lips. For some reason, his eyes darted over to observe Lev’s reaction. Morisuke squeezed his eyes closed and mentally shook his head. Why should he care what Lev thinks of couples?

~.~

“Yaku-san, are you sure this is the right place?” Lev shot Morisuke a worried look.

They stood outside a squat, nondescript building. A thick man guarded the door. The thin and thick glass windows let out flickering blue and green lights. The distant sound of house music and people chattering leaked through the brick walls. There was no sign or name visible. 

“This is it.” Morisuke nodded. He walked up to the bouncer and showed him his I.D. Lev followed suit and soon they entered. The music hit them first. They could feel the bass under their feet and in their bones. The heat of moving bodies crowded in a small space clouded their faces. Morisuke looked up. Lev was worrying at his lip and his eyebrows pulled up and in on his face. “Are you going to go back on your word, you behemoth?” Morisuke needled.

Lev drew himself up. “Of course not!” he insisted.

Morisuke leaned up, dangerously close into Lev’s personal space. His green circle lenses reflected the flashing lights of the club. “Then prove to me you can dance,” he whispered. 

Lev squinted in determination and took off for the dance floor. Morisuke grinned in victory and followed him. He saw the top of Lev’s head bob towards the bar so he weaved his way to the crowd to intercept him.

“No, liquid help,” Morisuke said, standing in front of Lev.

Lev pressed his lips together and nodded. “Raw talent only.”

Morisuke nodded, holding in a laugh. _It’s adorable how serious Lev is taking this,_ he thought. 

Slowing moving back towards Lev and the middle of the dance floor, Morisuke finally let himself just _listen_ to the music. He paid attention to how the bass felt in his body and when it changed notes. He listened the remixed singer’s voice as it melded into the different synth sounds and instruments. The repetitive beat loosened his muscles and relaxed his worries. It made him want to roll his hips and tap his foot. Morisuke smiled to himself. This club might look sketchy from the outside but the DJ had incredible skills in controlling the crowd. And right now, he wanted everyone to dance. 

Once he had enough room, Morisuke let the DJ take control. As the music slowed, he slowed his movements. He rolled his wrists and raised his arms as his hips and lower back swung lazily. The beat sped and Morisuke matched it. He felt each of his muscle contracting and relaxing as he danced, his bones moving fluidly. The lights flashed right at him at times so he half closed his eyes or kept them on the floor. It fit in with the image of a dancer lost in the beat. 

On the other hand, when Morisuke looked into the crowd, he spotted Lev’s bright silver hair. He was hard to miss. He moved against the beat, his arms and torso rocking robotically. He stared at those near him and tried to mimic their moves with little success. He was way too gangly, all limbs and no grace. 

Lev felt his stare and glanced around until their eyes met. Morisuke raised his eyebrows suggestively and upped his dancing, focusing on swaying his hips and stepping carefully to accompany the movements. Lev scowled and tried harder as well. He ended up smacking the person next to him in the face with his so-called dancing. Morisuke laughed, the sound lost in the music. 

Morisuke felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around. The person smiled, their teeth glowing blue under the black light. Morisuke accepted the mute invitation to dance, glancing at Lev all the while. Other people watched Morisuke, some with jealousy and others with want. 

Lev awkwardly shimmied his way over to Morisuke. Judging on the ugly looks people gave him, he must have stepped on more than a few feet. He sidled right up to Morisuke, trying to ignore the others trying to capture his attention. Lev’s style screamed, “Hey, I’m cute, too!”

Unable to witness Lev’s horrific flailing he called dancing, Morisuke turned his attention to the silver-haired man. He grabbed his hips and tried to guide them into a more smooth rhythm. Lev jumped at the touch but quickly settled in.

Morisuke was actually shocked by Lev’s terrible skills. Usually when they were at the club, they were drunk and all dancing involved tackles grinding with intermittent making out until they were both too hard to continue on the dance floor. At that point, they took a taxi to whoever’s apartment was closer and then sated each other. They weren’t dating, only friends and that setup seemed to content them both. 

_But._ Morisuke slid his hands up Lev’s sides and down his arms. He could feel the goose bumps forming on his skin as Morisuke’s fingers gently nudged them into better dancing forms. He watched Lev face as he stuck out his tongue in concentration. It wasn’t unusual for Morisuke to think Lev was attraction; after all, they fucked for a reason. But more recently, that attraction wasn’t just sexual. He thought Lev was cute when he danced badly and when he occasionally dropped food from his chopsticks. He didn’t just stare at Lev’s lean body but his face and noted all his expressions out of curiosity and another, warm feeling. That feeling was dangerous and Morisuke tried to tamp it down at all costs. But it wouldn’t stay down. 

Lev rested his hands on Morisuke’s waist. All his nerves were suddenly on edge from the touch, enough through two layers of fabric. He acutely felt all his muscles moving as he swayed. 

The music slowed and deepened as it built up to the inevitable bass drop. It pushed away all other thoughts and people until Morisuke was only focused on Lev. He felt his muscles relaxing and contracting, saw his rib cage rise and fall with his pants of exertion, noticed how wide his pupils were under the artificial green and how they were pointed directly at him. 

That too warm, too dangerous, and all too pleasant feeling overflowed. It spilled out of his heart and seeped in his limbs. It took over his control, making his drop his jaw just the tiniest bit and lean up on his toes, pulling on Lev’s arms for stability. The taller man let himself be drawn in. He leaned over, pausing with his lips just centimeters away from Morisuke’s. 

Someone’s elbow hit Morisuke back and he stumbled away. Out of the choking air of being close to Lev and his own feelings, Morisuke gasped. It’s not that they haven’t kissed before. They had shared many saliva- and tongue-filled passionate embraces. However, this time, Morisuke wasn’t feeling tension piling up in his lower body. He felt only warm pain squeezing his heart and terror filling his mind. His carefully contained emotions had broken free and spilled into the world. 

The crowd blurred, thinned, and disappeared. Morisuke leaned against the wall outside the club, letting the cold air dry the sweat on his skin. Even away from all the bodies and recalculated air, he still felt choked. He couldn’t get the image of Lev out of his mind, how willing and naïve he looked. Morisuke didn’t think he could take kissing Lev with these emotions boiling in him. He couldn’t take Lev misunderstanding his actions for just another fling for the night. Morisuke groaned and covered his face with his hands. He was in too deep now. 

“Yaku-san?”

The familiar voice rang over the louds music and chatter coming from the open door. Morisuke slid down the wall and tried to become one with the bricks. He heard light footsteps that stopped in front of him. The whoosh of air told him Lev had squatted down to his level.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lev asked quietly.

Morisuke sighed and removed his hands. Lev was looking at him, contacts glowing in the dark. He was biting the inside of his lips, eyebrows drawn together. Morisuke opened his mouth but realized he didn’t know what to say. 

Lev dropped back onto his butt and ran his hands through his hair, leaving tufts stuck up. “I didn’t know how to say it so I thought I’d just do it now that the circumstances were different but I guess you don’t feel the same way,” he admitted. “I’m sorry.”

Morisuke felt that warmth rise with every word. Before it could even reach his muscles, he moved. He grabbed Lev by collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was quick and sweet. 

“Don’t be sorry, you giant idiot,” Morisuke exhaled, leaning his forehead against Lev’s. 

“Does that mean you like me, too? Like, like like me?” Lev asked expectantly, hope in his face. 

Morisuke laughed and kissed him again. It was messy and he mostly missed but he wouldn’t trade anything for the feeling of Lev smiling under his lips. “You don’t have to word it like some high schooler,” he scolded, all bite taken out by his tone by his giddy chuckles. “But yes, I do.”

Lev exhaled in joy, the breath taking on a giggly air. He leaned forward and kissed Morisuke, tilting his head to deepen it. Morisuke pulled at Lev’s shirt as he was pressed into the wall. He explored Lev’s mouth and body with new interest, feeling each bump and softness with curiosity. 

“Hey, you two are going to have to take that elsewhere,” the bouncer yelled out.

Morisuke and Lev fell apart laughing, a trail of saliva connecting them. Lev stuck out his tongue and Morisuke batted his shoulder. By now, Morisuke was more feeling than muscle and he was completely alright with it staying that way.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i feel like such a nerd, i searched club music to listen to to write this omg~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~though it wasn't hard to find bc i love house music omg~~
> 
> but also my dj connections were inspired by "DJ Rising" by Love Maia
> 
> hmu on tumblr @hipster-yams


End file.
